mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Дэринг Доунт
Русская стенограмма= :Радуга Дэш: Ещё четыре месяца, четыре месяца, четыре месяца! Спорим, ты ждёшь не дождёшься? :Флаттершай: Оу, я. Наверно. Честно говоря, я не знаю. Как-то не думала... :Радуга Дэш: Да ладно, должна ждать! :Флаттершай: Ну, может, наверно, есть немного, как бы, вроде как жду. :Радуга Дэш: Так я и думала! :Флаттершай: Да... А, э, а чего я жду не дождусь? :Радуга Дэш: Ровно через четыре месяца выходит новая книга о Дэринг Ду! И это так волнительно! Как думаешь, какие удивительные, потрясающие, невероятные, приключения будут у Дэринг Ду в следующей книге? :Радуга Дэш: голос Подойдет ли она наконец к крепости Талакан? И будет вынуждена бороться с её страшной и непробиваемой защитой из стрел? И если да, то помогут ли её победить мастерство, находчивости и храбрость? Или это приключение столкнет её лицом к лицу с огромным и ужасным Ауизотлом?! :Ауизотль: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Она спрячется, развернётся и убежит? Или налетит на него на полном ходу, прекрасно зная, что вопреки всему, самое сложное испытание, с которым она когда-либо сталкивалась, покажется мелочью в сравнении... :Ауизотль Флаттершай: Осторожно! :грохот :птиц :Флаттершай: Не уверена, что она продержится ещё четыре месяца... : :Радуга Дэш: Три месяца двадцать шесть дней, три месяца двадцать шесть дней, три месяца двадцать шесть дней! Эй, Искорка! Тоже не можешь дождаться... :Пинки Пай: в свистульку для вечеринок :вечериночная музыка :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так рада, что получилось! :Радуга Дэш: Что здесь делают все пони? :Пинки Пай: Сегодня у нас вечеринка! в свистульку :Радуга Дэш: Да, и что сегодня за праздник? :Пинки Пай: Национальный день случайного праздника! А-га! :Рарити: Никогда о таком не слышала. пьёт Но пунш довольно вкусный. :Пинки Пай: Можно сказать, что секретный ингредиент... шёпот это секрет! писк :Радуга Дэш: А почему ни одна пони не пригласила меня? :Эпплджек: Я приходила тебя приглашать, но ты, похоже, была чересчур занята: в двенадцатый раз читала последнюю книгу про Дэринг Ду. :Радуга Дэш: Да, и через три месяца и двадцать шесть дней я смогу прочесть следующую. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, а ты не слышала? Выход следующей книги отложен ещё на два месяца. :Радуга Дэш: плюётся Ещё два месяца?! Я и так уже слишком долго жду! Я не выдержу ещё два месяца! Это невозможно! :Флаттершай: Да. Я это гарантирую... :Радуга Дэш: А, они назвали причину? :Сумеречная Искорка: Издатель сказал, что Эй Кей Йерлинг не сможет закончить книгу ещё два месяца. Хочешь кексы? :Радуга Дэш: бурчит Но как ты могла узнать об этом раньше меня? Я самая большая фанатка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я такая же фанатка, как и ты! Именно я тебе рассказала об этих книгах, помнишь? :Радуга Дэш: Ах. Точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй Кей Йерлинг — моя любимая писательница. Я знаю о ней все. Где она выросла, где изучала литературу, где написала первую книгу про Дэринг Ду... :Радуга Дэш: А где живёт? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... не знаю, хотя, возможно, я могла бы как-то это узнать. А что? :Радуга Дэш: Как ты не понимаешь? Новая книга, видимо, задерживается потому, что ей нужна помощь с какой-то ежедневной чепухой, которая отвлекает от того, чтобы посвятить каждую секунду творчеству! Чтобы я... то есть, поклонники вроде меня, могли быстрее начать читать следующую! Подумай об этом! Мы могли бы помочь и со стиркой, покупкой продуктов, готовкой — да с чем угодно! Скажи, кто бы это не оценил? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хмм, Не знаю... Думаю, больше всего она хочет уважения к её личному пространству. :Радуга Дэш: Она всегда может отказаться. :Сумеречная Искорка: На... Наверное, ты права... :Радуга Дэш: Конечно, права. Ну... так что насчёт адреса? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот видишь, о чём я? Стала бы она жить в глуши Эквестрии, если не хотела, чтобы вы в её личную жизнь не лезли? Мы должны уважать... :Радуга Дэш: Я заметила дом! Мы супер близко! Сюда! :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! О нет. Что случилось ? :Радуга Дэш: Похоже, другие пони уже влезли в её личное пространство... :стуки :грохот :Эпплджек: Ого, какие-то пони тут всё разгромили. :Пинки Пай: Хмм... Возможно... или может, Эй Кей Йерлинг — просто невыносимая, невероятная грязнуля! :Рарити: Надеюсь, с Эй Кей Йерлинг все в порядке! :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! А если произошло что-то ужасное? :Радуга Дэш: Точно! И тогда больше не будет книг! Э... конечно, я беспокоюсь и за неё, тоже. Хе. :А.К. Йерлинг: Что вы все здесь делаете? :Радуга Дэш: Эй... К-Кей... Йерлинг...? писк :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы этого не делали! Клянёмся! :' А.К. Йерлинг': Что вы сделали с моим домом? :Эпплджек: Это не мы, мисс Йерлинг... оа! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы рады, что с вами всё в порядке. :Радуга Дэш: свистит Конечно, сейчас не самый подходящий момент, но, я должна сказать, как сильно мы любим ваши книги... смеётся :стук :нажатие :А.К. Йерлинг: вздыхает С ним всё в порядке :Радуга Дэш: Класс! Может, сейчас хороший момент, чтобы спросить, чем мы можем помочь, чтобы новая книга вышла чуть быстрее. Быстро-быстро! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, на минутку, пожалуйста! Эй Кей Йерлинг дала понять, что хочет, чтобы её оставили в покое. Мы должны уважать её желания! :Пинки Пай: Скажи это лучше им. :Приспешники: восклицания :Радуга Дэш и Сумеречная Искорка: Эй Кей Йерлинг и есть Дэринг Ду! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй Кей Йерлинг и Дэринг Ду — одно лицо! Я просто не могу в это поверить! :Радуга Дэш: Да ладно, я это и так знала. :кольца :Приспешники: восклицания :Эпплджек: Отлично! :Рарити: Невероятно! :Пинки Пай: Ого! Вот это драка! :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду! :ворчание :катится :Доктор Кабаллерон: Большое спасибо, Дэринг Ду. Как ты наверно догадалась, наши прошлые поиски этого сокровища не увенчались успехом. С твоей стороны было очень мило найти его для нас. :Дэринг Ду: ворчит Отдай, Кабаллерон! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Для тебя доктор Кабаллерон. :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Он из четвертой книги: Дэринг Ду и битва снов. Он хотел принимать участие в приключениях. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, но она отказалась! Не может быть! Настоящая Дэринг Ду и настоящий Кабаллерон! :Дэринг Ду: Дай угадаю: тебя на это подбил Ауизотл? Для него ты воруешь кольцо, чтобы он мог править крепостью Талакан ещё восемь веков, как предсказывало пророчество! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Близко, но... нет. Я продам ему кольцо, сделаю состояние и уйду из археологии на покой во всём великолепии. :Дэринг Ду: ворчит Кабаллерон, ты безумец! Ты обрекаешь долину на восемь веков безжалостной жары! :Доктор Кабаллерон: На рынок, подручные пони! :Дэринг Ду: ворчит :Флаттершай: А... Может, нужно вмешаться и помочь? :Все, кроме Флаттершай: Да, точно. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Всё в порядке? :Дэринг Ду: Я сама. :Флаттершай: Эм, она просто пытается помочь, мисс Ду. :Дэринг Ду: Дэринг Ду не нуждается в помощи. Она решает свои проблемы сама. :Радуга Дэш: Нужно ей помочь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты её слышала! Она сказала, что работает в одиночку! :Радуга Дэш: Как можно стоять в стороне и ничего не делать? Ты знаешь, что на кону! Ауизотл стремится завладеть Долиной Теночтитлана из третьей книги! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это да, но в четвёртой книге она победила Ауизотла и захватила Амулет искупления, сняв тёмную магию с повелительницы Кецвокль и защитив долину Сияющим щитом Раздона! :Радуга Дэш: Но Сияющий щит Раздона уязвим к тёмной магии колец Скорчеро! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, кольца разбросаны по четырём углам Теночтитлана, лишая силы тёмное заклинание! :Радуга Дэш: Это если предположить, что кольцо, украденное Кабаллероном, не последнее, которого не хватало, чтобы восстановить тёмную башню и её жестокую власть над Теночтитланом! Ты об этом не думала? :Пинки Пай: Надо признать, Радуга вполне может оказаться права. :Радуга Дэш: Мы должны помочь Дэринг Ду вернуть кольцо, пока ещё не слишком поздно! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Ладно, но мне кажется, что мы прыгаем значительно выше головы. И нам нужно тщательно продумать план... :Радуга Дэш: Я иду, Дэринг Ду! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не план! :Радуга Дэш: Давай же, давай, давай... Бинго! Я пришла, Дэринг Ду! Чтобы отправиться на приключения вместе с самой храброй, классной, невероятной героиней, которую... скулит Сейчас одну секундочку... Просто ещё одно приключение. Ерунда. шлепок Соберись! Вот так. Хотя делать это бок о бок с Дэринг Ду... О! А может, удастся с ней сфотографироваться или взять автограф... шлепок Вот тебе ещё раз. Она просто пони, как любая другая пони. Пони, которая голыми копытами и отвагой останавливает целую армию плохих парней и...! шлепок Ау... А это уже больно. :Дэринг Ду: ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Аа! Хватит! :Дэринг Ду: А, это всего лишь ты. :Радуга Дэш: Постойте, не уходите! себя Думай быстро. Это твой шанс поразить её своей находчивостью и храбростью. нервно Я такаааяяя большая фанатка. смеётся :Дэринг Ду: вздыхает :Радуга Дэш: Стойте, стойте! Позвольте вам помочь! Честное слово, я вам пригожусь, если вы дадите мне шанс. :Дэринг Ду: Я''. ''Работаю. Одна. :Радуга Дэш: Возьмите меня в команду всего один разик! :Дэринг Ду: Моя работа полна тайн. И поскольку никогда не знаешь, кому можно доверять, лучше не доверять никому из пони. :Радуга Дэш: То, что вы никому не доверяете, не значит, что никакая пони не достойна доверия! :Дэринг Ду: Слушай, у меня нет времени спорить... :Радуга Дэш: У меня тоже. Вперёд! :Дэринг Ду: вздыхает дыхание Как я вообще с ней разговариваю... :шелестят :Радуга Дэш: Так, похоже, они решили перекусить, прежде чем спуститься с холма на городской рынок. :копания :Радуга Дэш: А, понятно. Ты собираешься устроить на них засаду, как в четвертой книге в Хоравийских пещерах! Или, может, та классная уловка из третьей книги, когда ты бросилась вниз и забила троих парней одним крылом! Или, может... приглушённо Ладно. Молчу, молчу. Просто тихо наблюдаю. хе-хе. Шшш. Так какую засаду ты им устроишь? :монет :Радуга Дэш: Вау! :жевания :монет :Дэринг Ду: голос До меня дошли слухи, что у вас есть одна очень важная вещь, которая, возможно... продаётся. :Доктор Кабаллерон: Оо, ээ, ну... У меня уже есть другой покупатель, однако его здесь нет, так что... возможно, мы договоримся. :Ауизотль: рычит Кабаллерон! :Дэринг Ду: Ауизотл! :Ауизотль: Кольцо! :Доктор Кабаллерон: Ах! :кольца :Ауизотль: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Спокойно, Радуга, не дёргайся... кольцо у неё! :Ауизотль: Кольцо, Дэринг Ду! Отдай его мне! :Дэринг Ду: Нет, Ауизотл, ты знаешь, я тебя люблю, но я не отдам кольцо, пока ты не сделаешь предложение как следует. :Радуга Дэш: хихикает :Ауизотль: смеётся Интересно, потому что у моих друзей тоже есть предложение. пальцами :коты и котёнок рычат :Дэринг Ду: Давайте! :коты рычат, звуки удара, ворчание Дэринг Ду и т. д. :Радуга Дэш: Давай, Дэринг Ду, давай... :Вильгельма :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду! Твоя шляпа у меня! Бросить её тебе? Дэринг Ду! Дэринг Ду! :Дэринг Ду: ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Оа! визг :кошек :Дэринг Ду: ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Не волнуйся, Дэринг Ду! Я тебе помогу! Оа! Оу. :стук :Дэринг Ду: Не стоит! Я бы сказала: ты и так уже достаточно помогла. :Радуга Дэш: Что я наделала? :Рарити: Ах! Такое счастье. Ты в порядке! :Сумеречная Искорка: Быстрее, где болит? :Радуга Дэш: Здесь. Дэринг Ду вместе с кольцом попали к ужасному Ауизотлу, и всё из-за меня. :Остальные из главных героев: ахают :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, я уверена, ты сделала это не нарочно. :Радуга Дэш: Да ладно. Пойдёмте домой. :Эпплджек: Мы не можем вернуться домой! Ей сейчас больше всего нужна наша помощь! :Радуга Дэш: Я попала в этот переплёт как раз из-за того, что попыталась помочь. Ты была права Искорка. Не надо было мне лезть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Слушай, здесь происходит нечто большее. Так бывает в каждой книге Дэринг Ду! Мы не можем от неё отвернуться! :Радуга Дэш: Она не хочет моей помощи, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Возможно. Но она всё равно в ней нуждается. :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Моя героиня справляется лучше без меня. :Эпплджек: На тебя это не похоже. :Пинки Пай: Где Радуга, что бросается на помощь любой пони и по взмаху шляпы? :Рарити: Или по взмаху шлемов, в данном случае. :Радуга Дэш: Она здесь, где ей нечего делать. Её место — дома. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, ты восхищаешься Дэринг Ду, но не надо возносить её так высоко на пьедестал и считать саму себя никчёмной! Она в крепости, а мы здесь, и мы будем не мы, если не пойдём за ней! И ты тоже! Так, ты с нами, или нет? :звуки :Дэринг Ду: Сдавайся, Ауизотл, или мне придётся тебя уничтожить! ворчит :Ауизотл: смеётся О, Дэринг Ду, я буду так скучать по твоим искромётным шуткам. А теперь, я должен идти, чтобы начать церемонию возложения колец и тем самым дать волю восемьсотлетней безжалостной, иссушающей жаре! :воды :Ауизотл: смеётся :Дэринг Ду: напряжения :пастей пираний :Дэринг Ду: напряжения :Радуга Дэш: Держу! ворчит Ты тоже могла помочь! :камни :Дэринг Ду: Я бы вот-вот спаслась сама, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Ну конечно. Я просто подумала, что тебе, наверно, нужно это. :Дэринг Ду: Я вроде говорила, что работаю одна? :Радуга Дэш: А я вроде говорила, что я'' не работаю одна? :'Дэринг Ду': вздыхает :глухой удар :'Ауизотл': смеётся :'Эпплджек': Брось кольцо, Ауи... как там тебя звать! :'Ауизотл': Хмм, Быстро кладите кольцо! Взять! :стуки, звон колец и т. д. :'Дэринг Ду': Идём со мной! Помоги снять все кольца! :'Радуга Дэш': натяжения :колец :'Дэринг Ду': задыхается Если мы сможем вытащить гигантское кольцо в самом низу, вся крепость рухнет! :'Радуга Дэш': Э-Этот план был у тебя с самого начала? :'Дэринг Ду': Нужно было найти способ пробраться в крепость. :'Радуга Дэш': Ты сделала это намеренно? А... А я думала... :'Дэринг Ду': Однако я не рассчитывала, что кольцо настолько тяжёлое... Да, иногда помощь бывает не лишней. :'Ауизотл': смеётся :грохот :'Ауизотл': ''Остановить её! :Дэринг Ду: натяжения Могла бы быть посильнее! :Радуга Дэш: натяжения Пони! Бегите! Крепость сейчас рухнет! :Вильгельма :обрушения :Ауизотл: Дэринг Ду! Я тебе отомщу! :разбивание :Дэринг Ду: Я бы никогда не справилась без тебя, Радуга. Мне нужно закончить книгу! :Радуга Дэш: Самое классное приключение с самой классной пони. Но я чуть всё не испортила, я так увлеклась своими восторгами по поводу того, какая она потрясающая, что чуть не забыла, какая я сама потрясающая. Хорошо, что у меня появился шанс доказать ей, насколько важно доверять кому-то ещё. :стук :Почтальон: Посылка от Эй Кей Йерлинг. :Радуга Дэш: Ух ты! Новая книга за неделю до того, как её получат другие пони! вдыхает Надо же, надо же, надо же! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: Four more months, four more months, four more months! I bet you're excited, huh? :Fluttershy: Oh, my. I, uh, I could be excited. I don't really know. I wasn't really think— :Rainbow Dash: Come on, you gotta be excited! :Fluttershy: Oh, well, I guess maybe I'm a little kinda sort of excited. :Rainbow Dash: I thought so! :Fluttershy: Yeah... So, um, why am I excited? :Rainbow Dash: Because the next Daring Do book is coming out exactly four months from today! That's how exciting it is! So what amazing, incredible, awesome adventure do you think Daring Do will have in her next book, huh? :Rainbow Dash: over Will she at long last stalk the Fortress of Talicon? Only to be forced to contend with its dreaded and impenetrable arrow defense? And if so, could her skill, quick wits, and courage possibly carry the day? Or will her next adventure bring her face to face with the vast and horrible Ahuizotl himself?! :Ahuizotl: roars :Rainbow Dash: Would she cower, turn tail and run? Or would she fly at him, full bore, knowing full well against all odds that the greatest challenge she ever faced was still surely no match for— :Ahuizotl [with Fluttershy's voice]: gasps Look out! :crash :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm not so sure she's gonna last another four months... :theme song :Rainbow Dash: Three months and twenty six days, three months and twenty six days, three months and twenty six days! Heya, Twilight! Aren't you excited that— :Pinkie Pie: party horn :music playing :Twilight Sparkle: So glad you've finally made it! :Rainbow Dash: What's everypony doing here? :Pinkie Pie: We're having a holiday party! horn :Rainbow Dash: So what holiday would today be? :Pinkie Pie: National Random Holiday Party Day! Woo-hoo! :Rarity: I've never heard of it either. sips But the punch is quite tasty. :Pinkie Pie: You might say the secret ingredient is... loudly a secret! squee :Rainbow Dash: How come nopony bothered to invite me? :Applejack: I came to invite you personally, but it seems you were a speck too busy reading the last Daring Do book for the twelfth time. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, in three months and twenty six more days, I'll be able to read the next one. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, haven't you heard? The release of the next book got pushed another two months. :Rainbow Dash: spit-take Two more months?! I've been waiting so long already! I don't think I can take another two months! I'll never make it! :Fluttershy: Yeah. I can vouch for that... :Rainbow Dash: Did they give a reason? :Twilight Sparkle: The publisher just said author A.K. Yearling won't be able to finish the book for another two months. Cupcakes? :Rainbow Dash: growls How could you possibly know that before me? I'm the series' biggest fan! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm just as big a fan as you! In fact, I'm the one who first introduced you to the books, remember? :Rainbow Dash: Oh. Right. :Twilight Sparkle: A.K. Yearling just might be my favorite author. I know everything about her. Where she grew up, where she studied literature, where she wrote the first Daring Do book... :Rainbow Dash: Where she lives? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... no, though I could probably find out somehow. Why? :Rainbow Dash: Don't you get it? The new book is obviously delayed because she needs help dealing with whatever everyday nonsense is distracting her from spending her every living breathing second writing! So I– I mean, fans like me, can get to read the new book ASAP! Think about it! We could help her with her laundry, buy her groceries, cooking her meals, whatever! Now, who wouldn't appreciate that? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, I don't know... What she probably wants most of all is respect for her privacy. :Rainbow Dash: She can always just say no. :Twilight Sparkle: Mmh... I suppose you're right... :Rainbow Dash: Of course I am. So... how's about getting that address? :Twilight Sparkle: You see what I mean? Why would she live in this remote part of Equestria except to keep folks from intruding on her privacy? We should respec— :Rainbow Dash: I think I spotted the house! We're super close! This way! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Oh no. What happened? :Rainbow Dash: Apparently somepony has intruded on her privacy pretty hard already... :knocking :crash :Applejack: Hoo-wee, somepony really trashed this place. :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... Maybe... or maybe A.K. Yearling's just a terrible, horrible, unbelievable slob! :Rarity: I hope A.K. Yearling's alright! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What if something terrible happened to her? :Rainbow Dash: I know! There might be no more books! Uh... But, of course, I'd be worried about her, too. Heh. :A.K. Yearling: What are you all doing here? :Rainbow Dash: Uh... A... K-K... Yearling...? squee :Twilight Sparkle: We didn't do this! We swear! :A.K. Yearling: What have you done to my house? :Applejack: We didn't do this, Ms. Yearling— whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: We're awfully glad to see you're alright. :Rainbow Dash: whistles Okay, clearly this isn't the best time, but I've just gotta say how much we all really love your books... nervously :thud :clicking :A.K. Yearling: sighs It's safe. :Rainbow Dash: Great! Maybe now would be a good time for me to ask her how we can help move the new book along a little faster. Chop chop! :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, a minute please! A.K. Yearling has made it pretty clear that she wants to be left alone. We need to respect her wishes! :Pinkie Pie: You should tell that to those guys. :Henchponies: exclamations :Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: A.K. Yearling is Daring Do! :Twilight Sparkle: A.K. Yearling and Daring Do are one and the same! My mind is officially blown! :Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on, I knew it all along. :clanking :Henchponies: exclamations :Applejack: Amazing! :Rarity: Incredible! :Pinkie Pie: Wow! So much action! Whee! :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do! :grunting :settling :Dr. Caballeron: Many thanks, Daring Do. As you've probably surmised, our earlier search for this treasure was... unsuccessful. So kind of you to find it for us. :Daring Do: grunting Give it back, Caballeron! :Dr. Caballeron: That's Doctor Caballeron to you. :Rainbow Dash: hushed He's from book four: Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams. He wanted to partner with Daring Do on her adventures. :Twilight Sparkle: I know, but she refused! I can't believe it! The real Daring Do and the real Caballeron! :Daring Do: So let me guess: Ahuizotl has put you up to this? You're stealing the ring to give to him so his hold on the Fortress of Talicon will be good for eight centuries as foretold by prophecy! :Dr. Caballeron: Close, but... no. I'm going to sell this to him, make a bundle, and retire from archaeology in splendor. :Daring Do: grunting Caballeron, you fool! You're dooming the valley to eight centuries of unrelenting heat! :Dr. Caballeron: To market, henchponies! :Daring Do: grunting :Fluttershy: Uh... should we go in and help her, maybe? :All except Fluttershy: Oh, right. :Rainbow Dash: gasps Are you okay? :Daring Do: I got this. :Fluttershy: Um, she was just trying to help, Ms. Do. :Daring Do: Daring Do doesn't need help. She handles her business herself. :Rainbow Dash: We've gotta go help! :Twilight Sparkle: You heard her! She says she works alone! :Rainbow Dash: How can we just stand by and do nothing? You know what's at stake here! Ahuizotl has sought control of the Tenochtitlan Basin since book three! :Twilight Sparkle: True, but in book four, she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control of the Amulet of Atonement, dispelling the dark magic of the Quetzalcóatl Empress, and thus protecting the basin with the Radiant Shield of Rasdon! :Rainbow Dash: But the Radiant Shield of Rasdon is vulnerable to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorcherro! :Twilight Sparkle: But are you forgetting that the Rings were scattered to the four corners of Tenochtitlan, thus rendering the dark enchantment powerless? :Rainbow Dash: Only if you assume that the Rings have yet to be retrieved, and the ring Caballeron just stole isn't the last to completely restore the dark tower and its cruel hold on Tenochtitlan! Did you ever think of that?! :Pinkie Pie: You gotta admit, Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point. :Rainbow Dash: We gotta help Daring Do retrieve the ring for safekeeping before it's too late! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Okay, but sounds to me like we're in way, way, way over our heads. We're going to need a carefully thought out plan... :Rainbow Dash: I'm coming, Daring Do! :Twilight Sparkle: That's not a plan! :Rainbow Dash: Come on, come on, come on... Bingo! Here I come, Daring Do! To join an adventure with the greatest, bravest, coolest, most incredible hero I could ever– whimpers Okay, maybe I just need a sec... Just another adventure. No big deal. smack Get a grip! I got this. Though, doing it alongside Daring Do... Wow! Maybe I could get my picture taken with her, or an autograph– smack There you go again. She's just a pony like any other pony. A pony who stops entire armies of bad guys with nothing more than her bare hooves, and an attitude, and—! smack Ow... That's starting to hurt. :Daring Do: grunts :Rainbow Dash: Yow! Stop! :Daring Do: Oh, it's just you. :Rainbow Dash: Wait, don't go! herself Think fast. This is your big chance to impress her with your quick wit and courage. nervously I am suuuuuch a huge fan. nervously :Daring Do: sighs :Rainbow Dash: Wait, wait, wait! Let me help you! I promise I could be a huge, huge help if you just give me a chance. :Daring Do: I. Work. Alone. :Rainbow Dash: But why won't you let me team up with you just this once?! :Daring Do: My work always involves secrets. And since you never know who you can trust, it's best never to trust anypony. :Rainbow Dash: But just because you can't trust some, doesn't mean nopony can be trusted! :Daring Do: Look, I don't have time to argue- :Rainbow Dash: Neither do I. Let's go! :Daring Do: sighs her breath Can't believe I'm even talking to her... :rustling :Rainbow Dash: Looks like they decided to have an early dinner before making their way back down the hill to the marketplace in town. :noise :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I see. You're gonna ambush them like in book four at the Haravian caves! Or maybe, that neat trick you did in book three, where you swoop in and knock three guys down with one swing! Or maybe- hushed Okay. I'll be quiet now. Just watching very quietly, heh. Shh. So, what kind of ambush are you gonna use then? :jingling :Rainbow Dash: Wow! :noises :jingling :Daring Do: voice I have been led to believe you have in your possession an item of significant importance that might be... for sale. :Dr. Caballeron: Oh, uh, well... I did have another buyer lined up, but he's not here, so... sounds like we have a deal. :Ahuizotl: roars Caballeron! :Daring Do: Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: The ring! :Dr. Caballeron: gasps :clanking :Ahuizotl: roars :Rainbow Dash: Be cool, Rainbow Dash, be cool... she's got this! :Ahuizotl: The ring, Daring Do! Give it to me! :Daring Do: Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you, but I can't give you the ring 'til I've properly proposed. :Rainbow Dash: snickers :Ahuizotl: laughs Interesting, because my friends here have a proposal of their own. click :cats and kitten growling :Daring Do: Bring it! :cats growling, punching noises, Daring Do grunting, etc. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Daring Do, come on... :scream :Rainbow Dash: Daring Do! I've got your hat! You want me to toss it? Daring Do! Daring Do! :Daring Do: grunting :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! yelps :yowling :Daring Do: grunting :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Daring Do! I'll come help you! Whoa! Ow. :thud :Daring Do: Don't bother! I'd say you've already helped plenty. :Rainbow Dash: What have I done? :Rarity: gasps Thank goodness you're alright! :Twilight Sparkle: Quick, where does it hurt? :Rainbow Dash: In here. Daring Do and the ring have been captured by the dreaded Ahuizotl, and it's all my fault. :Rest of main cast: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Dash, I'm sure whatever you did was an honest mistake. :Rainbow Dash: Whatever. Let's just go home. :Applejack: We can't go back now! Looks a mite like she needs our help more than ever! :Rainbow Dash: Trying to help is how I got in this mess in the first place. You were right, Twilight. We should've stayed out of this. :Twilight Sparkle: Look, there is more going on here than meets the eye. In every Daring Do book, there always is! We can't turn our backs on her! :Rainbow Dash: She doesn't want my help, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Perhaps. But she might need it anyway. :Rainbow Dash: No. My hero's way better off without me. :Applejack: This don't sound like you. :Pinkie Pie: Where's the Rainbow Dash who would help anypony at the drop of a hat? :Rarity: Or pith helmet, as the case may be. :Rainbow Dash: She's here where she's got no business being. She should be at home. :Twilight Sparkle: It's fine to look up to Daring Do, but you've put her so high up on a pedestal, you can't even see your own worth anymore! She's in the fortress, and we're here, and we wouldn't be who we are if we didn't go in after her! And neither would you! So, are you with us, or not? :sounds :Daring Do: Surrender now, Ahuizotl, or I'll be forced to take you down! grunts :Ahuizotl: laughs Oh, Daring Do, I will so miss your amusing laughter-jokes. Now, I must leave to commence the ring-placing ceremony to unleash eight hundred years of unrelenting, sweltering heat! :thundering :Ahuizotl: laughs :Daring Do: of exertion :jaws snapping :Daring Do: of exertion :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! grunts You can flap too, y'know! :rocks :Daring Do: I was just about to save myself, y'know. :Rainbow Dash: Of course. I just thought you might need this. :Daring Do: Have I mentioned yet that I work alone? :Rainbow Dash: Have I mentioned yet that you're lucky I'' don't? :'Daring Do': sighs :thudding :'Ahuizotl': laughs :'Applejack': Drop the ring, Ahui... whatever your name is! :'Ahuizotl': Hmph, place the ring, quickly! Get it! :ring clanking, etc. :'Daring Do': Come with me! Help me get all these rings off! :'Rainbow Dash': noises :clinking :'Daring Do': panting If we can remove the giant ring at the bottom, the whole fortress will collapse! :'Rainbow Dash': W-Was this your plan all along? :'Daring Do': I had to find a way to get into the fortress. :'Rainbow Dash': You did it on purpose?! But– but I thought— :'Daring Do': I didn't count on how heavy this ring would be, though... Guess having a little help can be handy sometimes. :'Ahuizotl': laughs :rumbling :'Ahuizotl': ''Stop her! :Daring Do: noises You can flap too, y'know! :Rainbow Dash: noises Ponies! Run! This place is goin' down! :scream :crumbling :Ahuizotl: Daring Do! I will have my revenge! :shattering :Daring Do: Could never have done this without you, Rainbow Dash. I've got a book to finish! :Rainbow Dash: Just had the coolest adventure with the coolest pony ever. Came ''this close to blowing it because I got so wrapped up in how awesome she was, I almost forgot about how awesome I'' was. Good thing I didn't, 'cause it gave me a chance to show her how important it is to put your trust in somepony else. :knocking :Messenger Pony: Package from A.K. Yearling. :Rainbow Dash: Sweet! The new book a week before anypony else gets it! inhales Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! :credits en:Transcripts/Daring Don't pl:Transkrypty/Samodzielna Dzielna Do Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон